Organization XIII We are Strange and We are Proud
by The Sitar Hero
Summary: The only character s Xemnas cuz he stands for the whole organization
1. Sugar & spice don't make larxene nice

Organization XIII- We are Strange & We are Proud

First story so easy on the reviews '

I don't own anything… yet ;)

Chapter 1: Sugar & spice don't make Larxene nice

"Do you have any 5's." "Go fish bitch." "DAMN YOU TO HELL GO FISH!"

"Cool it dude", said Xigbar. "NO IM DONE COOLING IT! YOU AND AXEL

MAKE ME PLAY THIS GODFORSAKEN GAME BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY ONE I CAN'T WIN", screamed Luxord. "Even if it's your time of the year

doesn't mean you don't have to pay me", Xigbar said holding out his hand expectantly. "I don't owe you a dime you one eyed freeloader", Luxord snapped while his card's started swirling around him. "Even if the one eyed freeloader part was right I'm still getting my pay you jolly, drunken, BRITISH, BASTARD", shouted Xigbar. "Hey guys can you keep it down a bit and aren't we Japanese?" "Shut up!", Xigbar and Luxord said in unison both jerking there head's in Demyx's direction at the same time. "Ok sorry I was just saying tha-'' "I said shut up", shouted Xigbar firing a bullet at Demyx's head which made him fly head over heel's into Larxene who was just stepping out of a dark portal. As they flew in the swirling mass of shadow's all Xigbar and Luxord could hear was Larxene squawking her head off and Demyx yelling "make it stop oohh the agony."

"Okay man when she get's back she's gonna have a bitch fit so we're going to have too hide." "But where", asked Luxord in a frantic voice. "Where she will never find us", said Xigbar with a evil smile.

"Well considering us we can't hide in the Rec room, the cabinet, the firing range, the fridge, so what about are room's?" " You idiot that will be the first place that thunder whore will look", snapped Xigbar.

"How about the library?" "Why would we ever go there?" "Exactly." "Luxord you genius son of a bitch." Xigbar opened a corridor of darkness and they stepped through.

Sorry that last chapter was a quikey. I don't own anything

Chapter 2: Battle-Ax Max

Zexion was just finishing Moby dick for the 429th time mostly because they filled half the library when a corridor of darkness appeared and Xigbar and Luxord stepped out and Xigbar asked Zexion "What'cha reading emo boy?" "Moby Dick." "Haha hey Luxord did you know that Moby dick was a sperm whale", he managed between guffaws. "And Xigbar did you know that his mate was a humpback." This caused even more laughter and when they finally finished Zexion looked up at them and said "You two do know that's there's no porn in here it's all in Axel and Demyx's room's." "What the fuck all library's have DVD's", shouted Xigbar from a distance." "Might as well go to my room", sighed Zexion.

While Xigbar and Luxord were hiding in the library and Larxene was going labor bitch crazy Saix and Axel were on a recruitment mission in the world of metal. "So Isa how's thing's been with you?" "Very boring Lea very boring." "Yeah when we were growing up you were either trying to kill me or trying to kill something else." "Yep it's hard pretending to hate you." "We were pretending?", asked Axel with a confused look on his face. "Well I was. What the hell is this salty, clear liquid on my face?." "That's called a tear numb nut's", said Axel with a laugh.

"Shut up scar face." "Hey I'm not the one with a fat ass X between my eyes." "REDCAP!" "BLUECAP!" "Damn, I just out back talked Axel", Saix said with a look of amazement on his face. " I guess, It's probably because I heard Vexen talk today", mumbled Axel as they walked into the Iron City.

"JUST 1 MORE LAP TO GO FOR MAX FROST!"shouted the announcer as Max raced around the corner 200 yards, 100, 50, 25, and out of nowhere a humungo black monster fell from the sky. Too late react Max's car smashed into the beast and Max flew through the windshield and right into the massive beast's gullet. There was a slicing sound but Max couldn't get up ,he passed out. When he awoke there was a overly tanned man with orange eyes and gravity defying hair standing above him, but all Max could say was "What the Fuck." " You are not who you think you are", said the Orange man as his voice rang through the room causing a ear popping sensation. And yet again Max said something stupid. "Dude what are you smoking?" "What is your name." "Max." "Oh really that makes my job easier, so you shall be know as Max The Viking of Steel and your element shall be metal and your weapon , The Battle-Ax. "What?" "You were attacked by a heartless that's what are hearts used to be, then your corpse became what you are now a nobody who has no emotions, only the one's you can remember, you have also lost your mortal soul and now you have one goal in this never ending hell, complete kingdom heart's and regain what you have lost. This organization is to finish Kingdom Heart's in a quicker more organized way. So do you join?" , the orange man finally finished.

"Uh what", asked Max in a very confused voice. "He means you got jumped by a black scary thing (not O.J.) and now your nothing.", explained Xigbar in a much more sensible way. "Oh still weir-''. He was abruptly cut off by a "But Saaaiiiixxxxxxyyy I wanna play." "No and if you call me that one more time I'm going to cleave your head in you whinny little mutt!", yelled Saix as he was walking down the hall. "You're the dog Saix- puppy", Demyx giggled. "Uuuhhh, Demyx your 18 and you act like a 5 year old", Saix groaned. "You're a meany!" , yelled Demyx as he ran to his room followed by a worried looking Xigbar who kept shooting dirty looks at Saix. "Well that was strange," said Max.

"Well Demyx seems preoccupied so you can be my ducky now Maxy boy," Luxord told Max. "Uuuhhh what?" asked Max for the 100th time.

I think he's kinda confused huh? Sorry about the author to reader thing

I got kinda lonely. So back to the story now.

"Well when I become acquainted with someone that I believe will be good friends with that is younger than me by at least 10 years that person shall be known as my ducky.", Luxord stated as if it was the normalist thing in the world.(I know normalist is not a word but deal with it u dictionary freaks) "Don't mind him he's a strange one, and Marluxia is a strange one and a rapist.", laughed Axel. "YOU DICK! I COULD OF GOT SOME IF IT IF YOU DIDN'T OPEN YOUR HOT MOUTH AND DEMYX HAS XIGBAR MAKING SURE NOTHING HAPPENS THEN YOU WITH ROXAS NOW I'M STUCK WITH A GROUCHIE WRINKLE BAG!", screamed the assassin. "Whoa there, don't mess up your makeup man." , laughed Axel. "I'm gonna rip your throat out!" , growled Marluxia. "I'm scared Axel.", whimpered Max. "Haha watch this man, Marluxia shut the fuck up before I open up your pretty little head, pull out your skull, beat you to death with it, and make it into a pretty birdhouse for Xaldin's pet's.", smirked Axel. " SHUTUP!", screamed Marluxia in a rather girlie way."Stop this nonsense at once", Xemnas's voice boomed. "Max your training will start next chapter I mean week so be prepared."

So that's that sorry 'bout the extra chapter in there slight mess up but u can deal w/ it I'm new so review Haha I rhymed


	2. oops

Sorry already did this 1 in last chapters


	3. Operaion:Test The Nocturne

Chapter 3- Operation: Test the Nocturne

"Oh my kingdom hearts , it's a shooting star!", shouted Demyx in a exited voice. He crossed his fingers, bit his lower lip, and closed his eyes tight while trembling with anticipation. "Hey Demyx wanna go swimming.", said Saix strolling into The Grey Area. "YES YES YES!",Yelled Demyx in a excited voice . (He seems to have a lot of excited voices huh?). "My wish came true I knew it would!" "What? The superior told me to because he didn't want you in the way of the next operation!", said Saix in a confused voice.

"That means Xemnas is the shooting star." " Demyx you are the biggest idiot in this world." " NO I'M NOT!", yelled Demyx as he ran to his room… again.

"Okay Demyx your first test is to destroy those dusks.", Saix said with a bored expression. "Okay I guess.", said Demyx with a more worried expression than Saix's indifferent one.

Demyx summoned his Sitar and strummed a D-Minor causing about 6 small torrents around him that solidified into humanoid figures making strange jerking movements around him. "So are you just gonna make the waves belly dance for you or are you gonna kick some ass."

"Well I was leaning towards eating chips and getting yelled at by Larxene for awhile, then run away from Xaldin when I try to make a pie and blow up the kitchen, so neither."

"Demyx you almost made sense, but then almost busted vein thinking, so your still a considered a dumbass."

"I might be a dumbass but I'm your dumbass Saix puppy."

"Demyx didn't you hear what I said before when you called me that." , Saix growled. "Eeeeepppppp!" "Demyx I swear I'll rip your head off if you run too your room again"

"AAAAHHHH! MONSTERS! ATTACK MINERS PICK-AX SOME ASS!", shouted a new voice.

"Max?", Saix and Demyx questioned in unison.

"What"? "Number XIV, what is so important that you have to intrude on this training session", Saix growled at The Viking. "Xemnas wishes to see everyone in The Throne Room"

With that he left.

See what happens next time on THIS FAN FICTOIN! Oh and I got a review that requested more comedy and made up words so goodnight or morning or something you bunch of gyradekoes no idea what that is but I meant it to be good

**R&R**


	4. oopsagain

Chapter 4

Oops…again

Well im sorry max will be trained next chpter io failed u;(


	5. The Viking of Steel's Wraith

Chapter: 5 or 4ish –The Steel Viking's Wraith

"Oh Maxy, want to play", Larxene yelled out. "NEVER!"

"RUN MAX RUN!" yelled Luxord who ended up having a new ducky after all. "What'cha do man", said Axel with a grin on his face. "I didn't know the funyuns were hers."

"Yeah Roxas had the same problem." "What do I do?" "Tell Mansex, he doesn't want to lose another member already."

"Who's Mansex?" "It's Xemnas, his names a analgram", explained Axel.

"Don't you mean anagram." "Not when he's with Saix", laughed The Flurry. "WHAT!" "Well Maxy my dearest friend when Roxas steals my last magazine and gets pushed I mean falls off a cliff, it looks like there are people after both of us so we must hide where they never will look."

"Umm the library" "No damnit (not real word again u no drill shudap dic freaks haha weird a whole smile came up) stop thinking like Xigbar and Brit", yelled Axel while slapping him. "OW!" BANG! Max hit Axel on the head with his axe (no not deodorant or body wash or hair jell or shampoo or conditioner). "So where we agoing" (again im on a role)

"Well, let's go to Volcano Island and get you trained a lot better than Roxas in 358/2 days. (That blond bastard killed Xion, no offence to the blonds im 1 so I can say it)

And that it 4 now and review or I quit this story and switch to arc's and/or 1 shot's


	6. Volcanoes, Dino's ,New member OHMY

Chapter:6 Volcanoes, Dinos, New member oh my

Miss me probably not any way I own everything I mean nothing yeah that's it well anyway max has a weird experience and I started publishing before I finished story so im gonna have a voting chapter next only 2 reviews 3 more and I will continue writing

"So Max, Why is your face falling off", asked Axel. "Well maybe because volcano island and steel Vikings don't mix", explained Melty Max. "Hey Axel What's that pissed off humungo lizard behind you. Uuuhhh, Axel " Max turned around to see a corrider of darkness disappearing . "FUCK YOU AXEL".

Meanwhile at the Castle/ Where Nothing Gathers/ Round Room/ Throne Room

"Today we have a new member because the author decided to torture us more. Suddenly Xemnas flew through the ceiling and down to the floor at high speeds.

Then a cloaked figure walked into the room. (Of course it's a cloak what would he/she be wearing a dress oh sorry Marly I rhymed). By then Xemnas was back in his chair and regretting to have ever said anything bad about his totally awesome recreater. (I don't own him or anything besides the games and this story which will be FanFiction dot com's once I publish this.

"What is your name", Xemnas's voice boomed. "Shake Zula", said the stranger in a hushed tone. "What" A grin spread on some of the less mature members who watch Aqua Teen Hunger Patrol. "The mighty coola." (Excuse me but I don't know this exactly so deal with it.) "What is your real name", a hint of annoyance in his tone. "With the works, how ya do ya " (Or halleluiah I don't remember). "What's your name", Xemnas growled. "Super awesome Fry guy, n I can not lie lie, I've got super cool powers I can blow up towers."

"**WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING NAME!"** "What's your name", said the stranger who had his hood off now revealing pitch black mullet and a grin plastered on his face.. "If I tell you my name will you reveal yours to me" "I'm not in to that kind of stuff". "What kind of stuff?" "If you show me yours I will show you mine".

"I meant name wise" "Oh, okay sure" "I am Xemnas" "Mansex", said the stranger his grin getting wider. "XEMNAS" "No I'm pretty sure it's Mansex." "SAIX SIC ASS", shouted The Superior.

"Superior I assure you my rear is perfectly healthy", "Not after what Mansex did to it", snickered Axel. "ATTACK SAIX!" Saix charged the stranger, but right before he made it to him he brought up his foot and landed a well aimed nutshot to the puppy. "Bad dog no", scolded New guy. "HAHAHAHA! Can we keep him can we keep him, ", begged Axel, Xigbar and Larxene in unison.

"Fine but for all the trouble you have caused you have to sleep in Saix's room where he can keep an eye on you." "Okay, by the way my name is Daniel." "Well then you shall be known as Xaldine". "What!, shouted the Lancer. "Okay then you shall be known as Daxelin"

"Hey kid my name's Xigbar and you can sleep in my room instead" Axel and Larxene were fighting over where he sleep's because where he slept he will get the most influence on who to make an enemy of. "Ok I'm not sleeping with Marly, Vexen, Xigbar, Saix or Axel because there either mean or child molesters", stated Daxelin very seriously. This made Larxene like him even more. "But I might sleep in the British dude's room because he look's like a guy who gambles and can get his hands on some serious booze."

Okay done and done next time with the voting we will find out what to write about as soon as I get at least 9 reviews 4 it and I will post it as soon as I get 5 from u guys because 5 aint many so my standards are low right now so so will the story word count and what not

.R&R


	7. Xigbar's Fallatering & THE TRIP TO HELL

Chapter 7 – Xigbar's Fallatering and The journey to HELL

I'm not doing the journey only the aftermath

Insert dun dun dun duuunn

I own nothing

"Okay kiddies time for Xigbar's fun time, and don't worry I'm not a pedophile like Axel and Marly", Xigbar told the four young nobodies sitting in front of him. Demyx, Roxas, Max, and Daxelin were seated at the kitchen that never was table. "Um why am I here?" asked Dax.

"Because superior orders us to do dumb shit and because you three are too young to be lazing around and Demyx why the hell are you here. How old are you anyway?" "Early twenties but I just wanted to come."

"Demyx you're a weird one." "YAY YOU THINK IM SPECIAL!"

"Alright on to business, we will be stamp collecting, first of we pick a stamp like this American flag one, see here this says 5 cents ,but in this book it says 8 cents so that means we carefully paste this here and that's where it belongs. And this is a loaded handgun so we can kill ourselves because this is boring." "Can't we just stop", asked Max while Demyx was sleeping, Roxas was hugging himself and shaking whimpering repeating Axel's a pedophile no wonder he likes to be close to 15 year olds.

"Too late" BANG!

5 hours later…

Next page

"Okay Dax get off your ass and tell me where Xigbar is", Xemnas told Number XV as he was diabolically eating Oreos.

"My guess is hell." "Why hell?" "Well do you think he's going to heaven" "Good point" "So you're the only one who can travel to hell and make a good deal with the devil so you bring him back" "Fiiiiiiiiiineeeeee but what do I get in return".

"Well you might like the APOCALYSPE PONY SET" "OH MY GAWD I LOVE YOU!" "Okay you'll get Pestilence and Famine now and War and Death when you come back." But he was already gone.

Another 5 hours later...

A Corridor of Darkness opened and Xigbar and a one eyed Dax walk out. (By the way Daxelin's weapons are a long sword and dagger and element is darkness) "Why do you have on Xigbar's spare eye patch?" asked Saix. "He made a deal with Lou that says I give you 40 year old teenager for your eye." "Who's Lou?" "Lucifer, King of Darkness even thou we all know I'm the kang, The Devil, Satin and Andy Dick.", said Daxelin in surprisingly one breath of air.

"Seriously?" "Naw we were messing with you", Xigbar not so surprisingly said in one breath of air.

Damn I'm bad at endings until I have the pleasure to see you again


	8. Castle Freetime Behind the scenes

CHAPTER 8- Castle Freetime Behind the Scenes

I'm back bitches and I own nothing.

"Today I would like to know all of your favorite memories from the organization", Xemnas boomed at the current meeting. "I'll go first", said Daxelin. "My favorite memory from the Organization was the time I got my own room cuz' Saix kept me up all night whacking to animal planet". "YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!"

Dax portalled away seconds before Lunatic embedded(Dic Freaks) itself in his throne. "I'm gonna get that candy assed son of a (censored) bitch.

Short who cares. PM me to find out what the (censored) was and you'll get one of these 4 answers.

None of your damn buisness.

Let your imagination run wild.

It's censored for a reason.

Who the (censored) cares you (censored) (censored) beep.


	9. CHAPTER 9

Chapter 9

Hello I own Max, Daxelin, and uuhh. Words of Rick Perry. The last part.

"Hey Dem, guess what." "What?" Xigbar threw a punch and at the last moment stopped. "GAH!" "Two for flinching." TWO PUNCHES LATER... "OW!" "And one for bitchinh." THUD "Bastard", Demyx mumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile...

"Xaldin." "Yes". "Why does your hair make you look like a white jamacin?" (DIC FREAKS)

"Max did you know there used to be 18 members?" "I'll go now." "Yep."

Short but who the hell cares.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yet again another collection of short misadventures .

I own nothing.

"Marly sing the song at the next meeting." "No way Axel, not after last time. Remember Xemnas' reaction to it last time." "Ha yeah, he even didn't puke as much to Xiggylicous."

LAST TIME

"OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS PINK PUBES!"

CURRENT DATE

"Ok, how about you don't strip this time?" "No" Axel pulled a sleek looking red cell phone. "Hey Xaldin, can you tell Xigbar to bring a video camera to tomorrow's meeting? Oh and meet me in the grey area ASAP." A few minutes later The Lancer walked through a portal and joined VIII and XI.

Axel walked up and whispered something into Xaldin's ear. Then suddenly Xaldin jumped onto Marluxia screaming threats and making his lances dance in a wicked mini hurricane around the two nobodies until Marluxia agreed.

THE NEXT MEETING

"And that concludes today's meeting would anyone like to add anything?" Axel shot a look at Marluxia who then meekly raised his hand. "You don't have to raise your hand XI." "I have something to announce." "Go ahead." "Well I umm. I'm a homo and I know it," Marluxia sang. "Told you," whispered Larxene snatching the 80 munny Max held out to her. "I mean, you would think that you would know that well considering Axel pulling out the rapist side of him your first day here.

After his first experience to this song Xemnas got smart firing two ethereal blades. One aimed at Marly, the other Xigbar's camera, before the song go any further.

LATER IN THE HALLWAYS

"Hey Roxas," Axel said walking past said midget. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Roxas ran screaming down the hall. "What the hell." "Sorry 'bout that Axel I kinda told him you were a ped," said Xigbar from his upside down perch on the ceiling. "Yeah, but that was like a whole 3 chapters ago."

"Oh shit now you've done it." "Done what?" Questioned the redhead. "Here read this." Xigbar handed him the handbook to surviving this fic. "So if I hint that someone somewhere is making everything that we do and everything that happens to us happen an anvil shall be dropped upon our heads or a worse personal punishment shall be dealt." "Dude you made it worse."

Okay who wants Reno to come over next chapter as Axel's punishment? I do! And his cat Liono (or something) leader of the thundercats A.K.A. Fluffy By Buy Bye Bi


	11. Sorry Dudes

Hey im taking the story down I made it one day when I wasn't thinking and only kept writing because reviews came in which I thank you for that doesn't mean don't review it just means I bit off more than I could chew in something my heart just wasn't into. I am planning on something fun but I need everyone to send in their favorite KH characters and there better not be all sora's and roxas'.

-TheSitarHero


End file.
